tres días en la vida de una pareja
by SimaraNekoi
Summary: un KakaIru con un poco de humor XD, espero que esta vez no me salga trágico jajajaja. este capi vemos a Anko golpeando a Kakashi a Shikato en un lío y a Shibisama aconsejando XD, leedlo!
1. introducción y Sasuke pegado a Sakura

esta vez otro fic XP, será de dos o tres capis y espero publicarlo rápido, mientras tb estoy escribiendo ya el final de "cita a ciegas" jajaja XD por fiin.

a ver, este fic se supone que es un KakaIru pero tb aparecen otros personajes XD, habrá un poco de SasuNaru jejeje espero que les guste. y dejen un review valeee?

la historia en si no lleva una trama en especial, pero espero que no se ponga trágica.

cursivas: voces lejanas o pensamientos, generalmente lo que no se escucha al hablar XD

paréntesis: normalmente notas de la autora (osea yo)

normal:... texto en general XD

_**disclaimer: los personajes de la serie de Naruto y el nombre Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sama.**

* * *

_

_Kakashi…_

la voz era lejana pero podía escucharla con claridad, alguien le llamaba

_Kakashi…_

Una voz conocida... ¿pero de quien?

- BASURA DE ESPANTAPÁJAROS! DESPIERTA!

- eh!.? Qué pasa!

- Kakashi, tengo HORAS llamándote!

- Gai… que detestable es despertar y ver tu rostro de esa forma tan inesperada… es peor que una pesadilla…- a Gai le sale una venita en la frente

- Kakashi, resulta que te quedaste dormido¿Qué no recuerdas en qué posición estás?

- Ah… ah? – Kakashi se rasca la cabeza - ¿posición?... ¿contigo? – su cara empieza a ponerse azul temiendo algo desagradable - ¿posición?... te… te refieres a…

- JUSTO ESO!. ¿COMO PUEDES DORMIRTE EN UNA SITUACIÓN ASÍ!

- ¡Kamasutra contigo! Ahhhhhhh! – Kakashi se incorpora del suelo justo a tiempo para vomitar, pero se da cuenta que _ambos_ están vestidos – No, Kamasutra no… entonces…

- ¿qué tanto farfullas Kakashi, ya nos vamos al siguiente punto y tú todavía no estás listo! Y para colmo estabas dormido ¡CUANDO ERA TU OBLIGACIÓN VIGILAAAAR!

- No grites – Kakashi introduce su dedo meñique al oído y bosteza perezoso. - ¿te han dicho que con esa actitud no encontrarás novia? – y para sí agregó – aunque el mundo agradecería no tener que acoger más fenómenos…

- Kakashi, mas vale que te apresures, no informaré de esto.

Hablando así se retiró rápidamente del sitio, Kakashi se levantó y se estiró para después ponerse en marcha, conforme avanzaba su mente se iba aclarando, ya recordaba que estaba en una misión importante y recordó también lo mucho que le urgía terminarla; dos palabras Iruka Umino.

Estaban saliendo juntos desde hacía ya casi un año y Kakashi se había mal acostumbrado a "Iruka tres veces a la semana" y "dos veces al día" en fines de semana, y justo ahora era fin de semana.

Godaime le había dicho que la misión le caería bien ya que le despejaría un poco la mente. Ni siquiera ella lo podía creer, un año y cero infidelidades. Y nadie en las oficinas les daba más de un par de meses. Todos tenían razones para hablar así, antes de Iruka Kakashi salía con chicas diferentes, nada serio, era buscado por muchas mujeres guapas y el se dejaba querer (aunque seguía siendo un misterio su cara) pero desde que Iruka le había dado el "está bien, lo intentamos" Kakashi se había puesto una restricción a cualquier tipo de relación que no fuera su koibito. Iruka agradecía ese gesto aunque ni siquiera él le había prohibido que anduviera con alguien más, después de todo el enamorado era Iruka y Kakashi solo quería pasar el rato… aunque nunca supieron en que momento ambos se hicieron tan íntimos que ya no podían andar separados, tal vez si hubiera posibilidad de boda ya se hubieran casado.

En fin, Kakashi ahora corría al frente del pelotón matando a todo lo que se le pusiera enfrente, incluso a las rocas (?) como plasmó un celoso Gai en el reporte, pues Kakashi nuevamente se llevaba las condecoraciones. Ni modo, así era Kakashi.

Cuando regresaron lo primero que hizo el peliplateado fue raptarse a Iruka de la academia (volvieron lunes, si, también tocaba los lunes)

- Kakashi, te ordeno que me bajes inmediatamente

- ¿los pantalones?

- Kakashi…

- No te dejaré ir, me lo merezco por ser genial, fabuloso e increíble.

- Y modesto… Kakashi, tengo que acabar de dar clases

- Ya terminaste, seguro que no encuentras a los chicos en el aula, hasta ellos entienden que cuando urge, urge

- ¡Ellos están muy pequeños para entender estas cosas!. ¡Y ya bájame! – sonaba demasiado molesto, peligrosamente molesto, Kakashi decidió obedecer sumisamente

- Iruka, deja que te

Interrumpido por un cálido y sorpresivo beso de parte del moreno.

- Bienvenido querido Kakashi. – Kakashi se separó rápidamente, sabía que entre las cosas que su delfín detestaba estaba el que se besaran en la calle, pero Iruka le abrazó fuertemente y le plantó otro tierno beso que enseguida correspondió apasionadamente.

Así eran las cosas, Iruka era romántico, Kakashi se dejaba llevar por lo erótico. Pero así eran felices, eran…

- ¡Ero-kakashi-sensei! Mira nada más, pervirtiendo almas inocentes en público!. Pobre Iruka-sensei, en lo que te han convertido!

El chuunin se sonrojó visiblemente, ante ellos un Naruto de 18 años los miraba de brazos cruzados. Hacía tres meses que había salido de misión con Sakura y Sasuke y justo volvían ese día. Detrás de él Sakura se abrazaba del brazo del Uchiha mientras él miraba a otro lado apenado por la escena, Sakura solo reía bajo.

- Yo, Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto-metiche, veo que el viaje les ha sentado de maravilla! – asomándose para ver a Sasuke y a Sakura- sobre todo a ustedes dos eh?. Por fin Sasuke se decidió?

- Si, es algo que me hace muy feliz y estuve esperando por mucho tiempo – la pelirrosa hablaba llena de alegría sin despegarse del brazo de el heredero Uchiha

- Lo se, me consta

- ¿te consta? – preguntaron los tres extrañados

- Oigan, está bien que no me fijo en muchas cosas pero en mis exalumnos claro que si, además, desde un principio tu confesaste que amabas a Sasuke

- Ah, claro, aún lo quiero.

- Jajaja, aunque desde que andan pegados ya no se soportan, sobre todo cuando es la hora de la ducha jejejeje

- Naruto-baka! Deja de hablar de esas situaciones

- Usuratonkachi

- EHHH! Pero es que ustedes están aún muy pequeños! No pueden hacer ese tipo de cosas aún! – Iruka ya había salido del shock y entraba en otro.

- Pero es que están muy unidos Iruka-sensei jejeje

- Naruto, Basta! – sakura casi le enterraba las uñas a Sasuke por el enojo

- Aunque si esto fuera una caricatura su situación no tendría los mismos problemas que tienen ahora…. Dogo, no tienen que ir al baño ni nada por el estilo

- ¡YA BASTA!- Sasuke activó amenazadoramente su Sharingan, aunque no pudo disimular su exagerado sonrojo

- Está bien, está bien, ya entendí… es que me da un poco de celos no ser yo quien esté pegado…

- Es que acaso – se aventuró Kakashi a adivinar – lo que dicen es… ¿literal?

- Literal- afirmó Sasuke

- Literal – confirmó Sakura

- Literal, Sasuke y Sakura-chan fueron víctimas de un ninjutsu desconocido y terminaron pegados… las células de sus brazos se fundieron o algo así – los dos adultos se quedaron en blanco.

- No es muy doloroso pero es molesto, Sasuke-kun no quería que viniéramos a pedir auxilio y buscamos la solución por mucho rato… pero al final se decidió. ¡Viva! Tsunade-sama nos separará!

- _"nunca pensé que separarse de sasuke le diera tanta felicidad jejeje"_- pensaba Kakashi con humor - bueno chicos, nos vemos, cuida a Sakura y Sasuke, Naruto.

- Eso no me lo tienes que decir Kakashi-sensei.

Los tres chûnins se despidieron de sus antiguos maestros y se dirigieron al palacio de la Hokage, Kakashi e Iruka siguieron su camino a la casa comentando lo extraño de la situación.

Kakashi tumbó a su koi en la cama casi con violencia, se quitó la ropa con velocidad y casi arrancó las prendas que cubrían el cuerpo bronceado del moreno. A Iruka le molestaba esa actitud, no le gustaba solo tener sexo, siempre se lo decía aunque esta vez no le estaba dando tregua para nada. De inmediato sintió cómo Kakashi le instaba a que le masturbara, aunque con las ganas que tenía no necesitaba mucha ayuda, Iruka se dejó llevar, conocía muy bien al copyninja, una vez que empezaba no importaba nada, lo hacía hasta terminar.

Kakashi besaba con desenfreno el cuello de el moreno, este no evitó gemir por el placer, le hacía feliz saber que era la única persona con la que tenía relaciones con luz (por eso dije que su cara aún era un misterio, misteriosamente) y por eso dejaba que de vez en cuando Kakashi hiciera de las suyas, se dejaba hacer.

El peliplateado bajó para besarle en el pecho, Iruka puso una pierna entre las de Kakashi y pudo sentir el miembro duro en su piel. Kakashi entonces tomó a su koi por las caderas y lo sentó sobre las suyas, ya eran expertos en el arte sexual, Kakashi adoraba tener a Iruka sentado sobre él y éste se lo agradecía, las primeras veces había sido literalmente "montado" por su seme pero odiaba esa posición por que se sentía utilizado, se sentía como un vil animal, de esta otra manera era más agradable por que podía ver el rostro de su amado aunque al final terminaba cerrando los ojos, aun después de tantas veces seguía sintiendo un poco de vergüenza ante la acción, se sentía un poco culpable, era un profesor que debía predicar con el ejemplo… ¿y que ejemplo estaba dando?

Estando en esos conflictos mentales ni siquiera escuchó cuando Kakashi le dijo "me vengo" y terminó sorprendido y casi asustado. Kakashi no pudo evitar reirse al darse cuenta que su koibito no había llegado a la culminación

- Ah! que culpable me siento, y creí que me estaba desquitando todo el tiempo perdido – le dijo mientras le abrazaba recostado en la cama

- N..No, yo soy quien no se concentró, tu tranquilo Kakashi

- Vaya, aún con el tamañote te tienes que concentrar?. Ya dejé de ser sexy?

Iruka no contestó, solo se sonrojó y cerró los ojos.

- "_Pues es bastante grande, que raro que tenga que concentrarse"_

_- _Kakashi, deja de estar pensando cosas raras y duérmete!

- ja ja ja ja ja ja… _"vaya… no se le va una jejejeje"_

Mientras tanto Tsunade utilizaba los métodos más escalofriantes para separar a los jóvenes chuunins: El jutsu de la sierra eléctrica

- NOOOOOO – una asustada Sakura gritaba y corría por la habitación con tremendos lagrimones mientras arrastraba a Sasuke por toda la oficina (recordemos que Sakura obtiene una fuerza monsturosa XD), Sasuke por su parte se resignó a ser usado para barrer toda la habitación.

- Cálmate Sakura-chan, si no te dejas te la pasarás pegada a Sasuke el resto de tu vida

- ¿no querías que viniéramos a pedirle ayuda?

- PERO ES QUE SE VE MUY PELIGROSAAA! TToTT

- ¡Sakura, yo no te enseñé a ser miedosa!

- Tsunade-samaaaaa TT----TT

- Créeme, esto no te va a doler … _mucho…_

- NOOOOOoooo…..

Sasuke terminó dándole un golpe en la nuca para que se calmara (con el brazo que no tenía pegado eh?) Sakura cayó con los ojos en blanco al suelo, Tsunade se acercó con el rostro malicioso mirando al Uchiha

- kukukuku (risa estilo orochimaru) ahora a ti será al único que le dolerá, kukuku

- Eh… mejor buscaré otro método… gracias …

- Sasuke! Acaso los Uchiha son miedosos?

- Silencio Usuratonkachi, que solo queda un Uchiha y soy yo.

- Ah! entonces si eres miedoso.

- Dobe!

- Que no soy Dobe!

- Que si

- QUE NOOOO!

- ¡Todo listo!

- eh? – ambos preguntaron al mismo tiempo

- Que ya los separé

- Pero… si no sentí nada

- jajajajaja claro que no, los medicos ninja nos especializamos en asustar a nuestras víctimas jajajajaja

- la única que se especializa en eso eres tu vieja Tsunade!

Zock! (coco para Naruto)

- Ya deja de llamarme así!

- Pero cada día estás más vieja

Onomatopeyas de golpes y palabrotas por parte de Tsunade XD

Mientras tanto, desde la mansión Hyuga el joven prodigio Neji miraba hacia el cielo…

* * *

bieeen, aquí acaba, erm... lo de Neji... no es que tome un papel importante eh, es que cambia de escena XD, me parece lindo cortar con el chico ¿más? centrado, es un muchacho tierno (ah! el maldito ya me cae bien!)... así que a Neji lo estaré usando para cortar escenas solamente (me encantaría escribir un NejiNaru XDDD)

espero sus reviews.


	2. Inevitable y Kakashi es el culpable

hola! otro capi de la historia, muchas gracias por leerme, sus reviews me dan fuerzas para seguir jejejeje, espero que este les guste, y a leer!

(y a dejar reviews XD)

* * *

Naruto caminaba con Sakura a cuestas, al parecer el "golpecito" como lo llamaba Sasuke había sido un intento de asesinato en contra de la pobre Haruno.

- Vamos que no fue tan fuerte!

- Si claro, no debiste golpearla en un principio!

- Ya, que no le ha de haber pasado nada grave

- Pero tu no tienes que cargarla!

-Vale, vale, si es lo que tanto te molesta entonces pásamela, yo lo resuelvo.

Sakura abrió un ojito y miró al Uchiha por el rabillo del ojo

- _"Que suerte" – _pensaba_ – Sasuke kun me llevará en sus espaldas hasta mi casa XD"_

Pero no acabando de decir esto sintió algo duro y frio debajo de ella

- "O.O _esto no puede ser la espalda de Sasuke…"_

Y definitivamente no lo era.

- Pero que haces, baka!

- la dejo en una banca, cuando despierte se irá a su casa

- ¡Pero cogerá un resfriado!

- "_uh uh uhhh TT.TT Sasuke me dejará tirada en una banca otra veeez! Es un insensible TT.TT" - _y luego, haciendo como si despertaba – ah. Chicos?. Dónde estamos?

- Sakura-chaan! Ya despertaste!

- Oh! – voz falsamente sorprendida – ¡ya no estamos pegados!

- Si, fue algo muy doloroso, pero Sasuke se aguantó como los machos

- ¿En serio? – realmente sorprendida, esta parte no la había vivido – eres tan guay Sasuke-kun!

- No, la verdad no lo soy tanto, ni siquiera dolió. Berreaste por nada Sakura

- O.O – Ahora la pelirrosa se sentía humillada – ajajajaja es que solo estaba haciendo Show! Yo sabía que eso no dolía XD

- Pues entonces que mal te viste, inmadura y boba

- TToTT… - ahora se sentía… inmadura y boba…

- ¡Ya deja de llamar así a Sakura-chan!

- Y tu ya deja de defenderla, usuratonkachi!. Ella jamás te va a hacer caso!. ¡deja de andar de faldero!

- TT.TT – ahora era Naruto el que lloraba

- jejeje – Sakura se reía divertida – eso es verdad.

- Y tu, ya deja de andar tras de mi. ¡Entiende de una vez que a mi me gusta Na…!

- Na? – preguntó Naruto despistado

- Na? – perguntó Sakura adivinando la respuesta

- Na… Na… - sasuke se había puesto nervioso, casi regaba la leche y ahora tenía que usar su inteligencia superior para despistar a ese par de "retrasados subnormales" – Naaaa… ¡Naranjas!

- ¿Naranjas?

Eso… no había sido una respuesta digna de una mente superior…

- - - - - - - - - - - -

En un lugar no muy lejano el joven y guapo genio Hyuga compraba la fruta de temporada

- Llevaré a Hinata-sama algunas también, ella prepara un delicioso jugo de Naranja.

Kakashi se lavaba la cara tarareando una alegre canción, al salir se encontró a "su Iruka" vestido con un mandilito rosa amarrado por el cuello y la cintura

- Ya está anocheciendo ¿acaso vas a algún lado?

- A una misión, prometo no tardar.

- ¿ya te han asignado otra misión? – Iruka sonaba triste, lo que menos quería era estar lejos de la persona amada… pero era algo inevitable.

Kakashi le tomó por la barbilla y con el otro brazo lo asió por la cintura acercándolo a si

- No tardaré, no puedo estar sin ti – después le besó, Iruka dejó escurrir una lágrima por su mejilla – No llores!. Me harás sentir culpable… cuando esto empezó…

- Decidimos aceptar las consecuencias… esta es una de ellas, pero – secándose la lágrima – creo que solo es un obstáculo, es algo que superaremos

- Juntos

Kakashi empujó a Iruka contra la pared y puso su mano en la entrepierna del moreno, este ahogó un gemido. Kakashi se divertía viéndolo tan apenado, le parecía enternecedor que aún después de tanto tiempo cuando empezaban él giraba su cabeza a otro lado, y siempre se sonrojaba como si fuera su primera vez.

- ahh – jadeos – Ka.. Kakashiii ahhh… ahhhh… no… no lo hagas… ahhh tienes que irte …

- Pero antes me quiero despedir – en sus ojos había deseo y lujuria, el cuerpo bronceado le parecía siempre apetitoso y aún más con sus virginales actitudes, sentía que poseía por primera vez a su koi y eso era muy excitante.

Kakashi frotó con frenesí sobre los pantalones de el moreno, con ese delantal era más complicado el asunto de desnudarlo, al fin logró pasar la mano por debajo del mandil y desabrochar los pantalones del chuunin. Al sentir el contacto de la mano con su miembro Iruka jadeó más fuerte y se abrazó de la cabeza de Kakashi, mientras este mordisqueaba y lamía el cuello con ímpetu hasta hacerle pequeñas marcas de sangre. Iruka rodeó las caderas del peliplateado con sus piernas pidiendo que terminara pronto, Kakashi se bajó los pantalones y penetró con violencia, Iruka no pudo evitar dar un grito de dolor pero kakashi no se detuvo, siguió con sus movimientos haciendo repetidas y dolorosas penetraciones, esta vez el delfín si que lo estaba sintiendo. Al sentir que estaba próximo a la culminación Iruka arqueó la espalda y dio un fuerte gemido seguido por la eyaculación sobre el pecho de kakashi, éste a su vez se derramó dentro de su koi.

Ambos cayeron al suelo cansados uno más adolorido que el otro. Aún así Iruka miró a Kakashi con una sonrisa y le trató de besar pero éste se levantó rápidamente y se metió a la ducha. Iruka se quedó tumbado en el suelo hasta que Kakashi salió del baño.

- ¿Te he hecho mucho daño?

- La verdad es que si.

- Ah… creí que ya estabas acostumbrado

- ¿a que me ignores, jamás me acostumbraré

- ¿Qué te ignoré?. Para mi que te hice mucho caso!

- Kakashi… - Iruka lo miraba con fastidio – tu de verdad no te enteras de nada! – y hablando así se levantó con dificultad se colocó bien los pantalones y se dirigió a la cocina.

- ya me voy – Anunció el espantapájaros desde la puerta

- ¡Espera, tu almuerzo!

- Hay que lindo mi Iruka!. Hasta me hace almuer…

plaf+ Omelet en la cara.

- Y que te aproveche!

Kakashi cerró la puerta enfadado

- ¿y a este qué mosco le picó?

Empezó a caminar desganado (y con la energía que le quedaba XD) hacia el punto de encuentro en donde Gai lo esperaba ansioso por partir

- A que no adivinas!

- Te tocó ser el lider?... otra vez…

- Ja ja! adivinaste!

- Bien enhorabuena¿nos marchamos?

- ¿qué te pasa kakashi? Pareces… desanimado

- es algo que nunca entenderías…

- ¿Crees que puede haber algo que tu entiendas y yo no?

- Peleas prematrimoniales…

- Ah… ¡Vamos a la misión!. El poder de la juventud está con nosotros!

- Lo sabía… no tienes ni idea…

- Kakashi – Gai se puso serio de repente (esas caras serias y sombrías que me dan risa XD) – No hables de ese modo, el amor es algo puro e invaluable

- eh? _"yo no pregunté eso"_

Gai, sin decir más se adelantó al grupo conformado por Shikato Nara, Shibi Aburame y Anko (no recuerdo sus apellidos XD). Kakashi los miró alejarse

- ¿por qué siempre me toca con este grupo tan raro?.

Resignado tomó camino, era mejor que se apurara y luego intentaría hablar con Iruka… pero qué podría decirle si ni siquiera le quedaba claro por qué estaba tan enojado. Miró de nuevo a sus compañeros que ya le adelantaban bastante. Una idea le vino a la cabeza.

- ¿por qué no?

Alcanzó a sus compañeros poniéndose al lado de Shikato.

- ¿què?

- Nada…

Incómodo silencio

- ¿Qué?

- Nada, nada – ojito feliz

Otro incómodo silencio

- ¿QUÉ?

- Una pregunta – Kakashi le sonrió con su ojo visible – necesito un par de consejos.

- ¿es sobre Chicas? – Shikato… el único de la aldea que creía que kakashi salía con chicas

- No

- Que bueno, las mujeres son problemáticas, aunque lindas… pero problemáticas.

- Es sobre chicos…

- … - una nube azul se posó sobre su cabeza. – creo que voy a enfermar…


	3. consejo y ¿los llamas expertos?

Me he tardado con este capi, espero que si lo leen me dejen un review valeee?

Agradezco a cada uno de los que me leen. Tengo problemas con mi conección, por eso me he tardado en colgarel capi, aunque ya lo había escrito hace mucho.

Ora si, les dejo el capi!

DISCLAIMER: Naruto no pertenece a Simara, es de Kishimoto-sama XD

* * *

El copyninja y el maestro de la manipulación de sombras caminaban más lento que los demás. Shikato trataba de asimilar el golpe informativo que acababa de recibir. No era algo que se esperara… menos del que, según su esposa, era el más guapo de su generación.

Los demás miembros del grupo giraron sus cabezas al percatarse de que dos de los suyos se quedaban atrás. Pero al ver la palidez de Nara mientras "hablaba" con Kakashi comprendieron que por fin dejaba de ser el único no enterado de su "relación" con Iruka, así que no le dieron importancia y siguieron caminando.

- ¿Te refieres a Chicos Chicos? – dijo al fin componiéndose un poco

- Mas bieeen… chicos chicas

- Esto suena aún más problemático – nuevamente la nube azul

- ¡Anda Shikato, solo necesito tu opinión, créeme que de verdad es muy importante, si no logro resolver mi problema es probable que Iruka me deje fuera de casa varios días

- Pero tu tienes tu propia casa… ¡espera!. ¿di- dijiste Iruka!.?

- Ahhh. ¿si?

- ¿Iruka Umino?

- Ese mismo

- ¿el de la cicatriz en la cara?

- si, el de la cicatriz

- ¿Iruka Umino el que da clases en la academia?

- ¬¬" Supongo, aunque no se a que se dedica el otro Iruka Umino… Shikato, él es el único Iruka de…

- ¡El que da clases en la academia de Konoha?.!

- … de Konoha.

- ¡Maldición!. Entonces un enfermo mental y depravado sexual le dio clases a mi hijo!.?

- No, Iruka le dio clases a tu hijo. – contestó Kakashi con cara de "no entiendo lo que dices"

- Pero si me estoy refiriendo a ESE Iruka! - replicó Shikato

- ¿Al que da clases en la academia y tiene una cicatriz en el rostro? - se burló el Copy-nin

- ¬¬"… Deja de burlarte de mi.

- Está bien, sumon, sumon! solo… es que no se por qué lo llamas así

- ¿cómo que por qué?. Ahora comprendo por qué mi hijo piensa que las mujeres son problemáticas.

- tu también piensas eso

- Pero yo ya estoy casado… y mi hijo ni siquiera tiene novia!

- Bueno… entonces esta charla tal vez nos ayude a ambos jajajajajaja

- No es gracioso! – venita hinchada - ¡Te asesinaré!

- ¿EH? Por qué a mi, Iruka es quien tiene la cul… digo, nadie tiene la culpa.

- AAAHHHH! – un grito y después calma. – Está bien, hablemos

- ¡Eso!. Yo sabía que es posible razonar contigo!

- No es que me agrade pero ya que se le va a hacer. Si a mi hijo se le cae la mano debo estar para apoyarlo… ¿Y qué querías preguntar?

- Es que bueno¿sabes? Hoy en cuanto llegamos fui por Iruka a la academia, y después nos acostamos, yo estaba haciendo todo bien, ya sabes, de hecho se supone que a Iruka le gusta mucho, a veces grita que le de más y más duro…

- Sin detalles por favor… - tratando enormemente de evitar vomitar.

- ok, ok, y luego no pasó nada, quiero decir que ni siquiera notó mi "presencia"

- Tal vez se te acabó la potencia

- No no, después lo volvimos a hacer, antes de salir a la misión – Shikato se alejó disimuladamente dos pasos – claro que me bañé!

- Ah bueno

- Y justo cuando me iba Iruka me arrojó la comida en la cara… UoU no entiendo por qué se enojó tanto

- Tal vez… no lo hiciste sentir bien _"que difícil hablar de esto"_

- Pero esta vez si llegó hasta el final, ambos llegamos!

- ¡que sin detalles!

- Entonces… ¿qué crees que pudo haber pasado?

- No se, la verdad es que no conozco mucho a Iruka y por lo tanto no se qué clase de sujeto es, pero si quieres un consejo… puedes regalarle flores, a Yoshino le gustan las flores.

- Flores… lo tendré en cuenta. ¡Gracias!

- Bah!

Kakashi adelantó el paso para alcanzar a su próxima víctima: Anko.

- ¡A mi no me quieras pedir un consejo! – le advirtió con mirada amenazante y firmemente antes de que él pudiera siquiera abrir la boca.

- Pe… Pe…

- te diré una cosa: No me interesa nada de tu vida sexual con ese ciego maestro de academia!

- Ah, no, no estoy con Yao – Yao: personaje de relleno inventado en este momento (maestro cegatón XD)

- NO ES POR CEGATÓN POR LO QUE LO DIGO!

- Entonces te refieres a Iruka? – kakashi se rascó la cabeza sin entender, Anko bufó.

- Que no me hables de ese!

Por alguna extraña razón que todos se imaginaban (menos Iruka que ni en cuenta y Kakashi que era medio despistado) Anko había cambiado su actitud con Kakashi desde hacía casi un año

- Anko, Anko, Anko, no se por qué estás tan exasperada pero créeme que Iruka no tiene la culpa, ni siquiera sabe que existes – una enorme piedra imaginaria golpeó a Anko en la cabeza.

- BAKAAAAAAA! - La Kunoichi le regresó el golpe con una bofetada. Y se alejó.

- "_Bueno…" – _pensó – _"Solo quedan dos"_

Miró a los dos Jounins que quedaban, Gai parecía un completo inepto en ese tema así que quedó descartado (¿en verdad era una opción?) luego miró a el otro ninja… un sujeto que daba miedo, muy serio, alto y… no le conocía pareja… aunque debió tener una si Shino era su hijo…

Se decidió y se acercó cautelosamente

- Eh… ermmm

Shibi simplemente pasó de el.

- Shi… Shibi-sama… - Había que ser respetuoso, Shibi Aburame era más grande que él.

- Qué sucede?

– Eh… necesito un consejo

- …

- Lo que pasa es que…Iruka y yo…- ninguna reacción, parecía ir en buen camino – tuvimos una pelea…

- _"Ja! – _Anko se burlaba a lo lejos – _Mala idea hablar de esto con el menos tolerante de toda Konoha jajajaja"_

- … una pelea de pareja… - continuó Kakashi casi sin esperanzas de que le respondiera

- No es mi asunto

- Es que… necesito un consejo…

- Iruka dejó de ser un buen amigo mío cuando empezó con esas "actitudes"

-_"Eran amigos?. Nunca me contó nada Iruka"_ – Ahh! Por favor Shibi-sama, necesito ayuda!

- Busca a un psicólogo

- No esa clase de ayuda

- Entonces yo no puedo brindártela, para mi ya es suficiente con que "mi hijo" se haya inclinado por los perros como para andar preocupándome por alguien más.

- O.O... ¿inclinado?... ¿perros?

- Es otro como tú, pero la verdad no creo que esas relaciones duren algo. Seguro que cuando se les pase la calentura regresan a la normalidad. Este tipo de personas como Iruka o el desgraciado Inuzuka son "de usar y tirar"

- ¡No hables así de MI IRUKA!

- Tú preguntaste.

- ¡Retráctate!

- debes decir Retráctese Shibi-sama, y no, no lo haré

- ¡Que se retracte Shibi-sama!

- ¿Porque un Kusogaki como tú me lo ordena? Ni siquiera a mi hijo le doy esas libertades. Pero te diré una cosa, hay algo… una palabra, un sentimientoque es lo único que puede salvar a ese tipo de relaciones… y lo que espero que Shino me demuestre que tiene, solo de esa manera lo aceptaré nuevamente en la familia

- _"¬¬U Este se está desahogando conmigo" _

_(N.dA. si les gusta el Shino Kiba leer: Una complicada historia de amor y dolor"_ -- comercial)

- Es una palabra que encierra lo más grande del mundo. Amor.

- Eh?

Kakashi se quedó como de piedra unos segundos, Shibi ya se estaba alejando cuando se dio la vuelta solo para agregar

- Y si no lo notaste, Anko está enamorada de Iruka, deja de lastimarla. Bruto!

Shikato le dio alcance y lo pasó, Kakashi seguía asimilando la información. Despertó justo cuando escuchaba preguntarse a Shikato por qué para una misión tan sencilla enviaban a ninjas elite.

- Seguro que nos quieren fuera de Konoha. – se respondía él mismo.

- Pero ¿para qué? – se unió al monólogo

- No se… ni me interesa.

Pero Kakashi se quedó pensando un rato más en esto mientras avanzaban. CuandoHokage habíarepartido los grupos pudo ver que Azuma, Kurenai, Inoichi y Chouza estaban en otra misión sencilla. La verdad que Tsunade-sama no sabía ya cómo malgastar sus tropas.

- Está dando el viejazo – concluyó y no se volvió a preocupar por el asunto…

Hasta que volvieron y pudieron observar una escena…

- Problemática…


End file.
